gohan in phatom lord
by raul713
Summary: gohan new adventure


now that cell got defeated ,the world is in peace again making things alot easier to gohan to study ,but that wont stop gohan to train maybe one day an enemy will visit to earth and try to take over the world again but gohan wont allow it , that is why gohan will do 50 percent of training and 50 percent studying to make things even .After the training gohan went back to his house to grab something to drink .

that was some trainng said gohan to himself , he then went back to the backyard to see the beautiful sun set ,gohan then remember the day when goku show him the first sunset with him . gohan let out a tear rolling down to his cheeck but he then wipe it out , he promise to his dad he will not be a baby anymore ,that he will be strong and never take fear to his mind because if he does then he will be a scaredy cat like before. Now that the sun has gone and the moon has arrive gohan then went back to head back to the house , after he did that a portal out of no where just appeared in front gohans house ,gohan was shock he then do his fighting pose just to be safe is something bad was coming out but after several minutes later nothing was coming out he then got a little close and to see what it was ,he then poke the portal making the portal moving in waves but while it did that a view of a land appeared in the portal .Gohan knew what it was it was some sort of dimesional .

amazing i can see the other side of earth but different said gohan he then enter the portal with out thinking twice ,the portal has closed and making it like nothing has happen here .

SOMEWHERE IN EARTHLAND

gohan then landed on to his feet he then look around to see if their are people that could help him. he then saw a boy with a lot of black hair and red eyes,gohan went up to him and ask him a honest answer.

hey kid do know where i can find somebody who could help me said gohan while the kid just smirk .

maybe i do and maybe i dont you have to beat me in a fight first said gajeel gohan didnt have a choice he then accept it .

okay i accept the challenge, by the way the names gohan whats yours said gohan with a son grin.

gajeel redfox said gajeel with a smirk .

5 minutes the two were on their fighting pose ready for someone to make a move , just then someone out of no where said '' begin'' gajeel was shock seeing he master jose appeared .Gajeel then charge at gohan and said .

IRON DRAGON'S IRON FIST said gajeel while gohan just stood their no even try to move he then caught it by one hand and throw him back sending him 105 feet away from him causing gajeel to be knock out fast .Jose was shock and think (wow amazing with one hand he knock out gajeel fast , i must have him in my guild ) said jose .

i guess i over did it said gohan with shame while walking towards to unconscious gajeel he pick him up and went to went back were jose stood thier

sorry i didnt mean to hit your son that badly said gohan with a shame on his face ,jose just laugh and said .

do not worry my boy he will be okay just walk with me to the guild ok said jose while gohan nodded . few minutes later they arrive at phantom lord guild .

wow it looks amazing said gohan while everyone in the guild stare at him with a confuse look .just then a girl with a ocean blue hair stare at gohan she then blush and hide behind jose back .

you can put him their in the couch his gonna be awake in any second said jose while gohan put gajeel in the couch safely .

15 seconds later gajeel woke up looking at gohan with anger .

HEY I WANT A REMATCH said gajeel while running towards to gohan to hit him again but he was stop by jose .

now now gajeel you dont want to be knock out again .said jose while gajeel calm down

Hey you said you wanted help well here he is said gajeel pointing at master jose while gonna was now happy.

um the names gohan sir said gohan bowing at jose

the names jose porla the master of phantom guild ,tell me child what do you need said jose curious to know the answer.

well master jose um not from here i from another dimension and i was wondering if you can send me back said gohan with a honest answer .

mmm from another dimension you say said jose he then tought for a moment their is a way to send him back but it will cause him alot of magic.

their is away to send you back its will take me years to gather alot of magic said jose while gohan was confuse .

did you said magic said gohan while jose nodded

if you dont know how this world works let me explain you from the bigining. Mages are simply users of magic that are able to undertake jobs ,regular mages are not allowed to undertake s-class jobs unless they are under the supervision of of an s-class mage .However ,it i possible for them to become an s-class are other types of guild and that is the dark guild .They are treated as criminal organizations .dark guilds are typically dismissive of legal guilds,seeing that they abide the rules imoped but he magic council would only limit the full pontential of guilds as they place to many restrictions.

if you want to be help you need to join my guild in order to help you said jose with hope having a strong chil on to his side .

well it depends what type of guild is this said gohan with a serious

its a dark guild do not worry we dont harm people we people want to be the strongest mages alive said jose while gohan stare at him .gohan felt his ki its was pure dark but he was telling the truth . he didnt wan to harm people he just want to be strong just like vegeta always wanting to be stronge like the didnt have a choice he then gave him an awnser .

i accept only if you promise if you dont harm people said gohan looking at jose with serious look on his face .

i promise said jose with a honest answer not lying to him

good so where should i sing up said gohan with a grin

end chapter


End file.
